Your friend
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Based off 6x17 but with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: ok so this one is based off episode 6x17 where Price gets shot and they think Blair might be in on it. You'll get to see jealous Adam and angry Burgess so enjoy :)**

* * *

"Look at that." Kim turned around as Adam talked, watching Kelton make a statement, Blair at his side. "Nothing like a shooting for a political statement. Isn't that your friend?"

"Yeah. He may know something." Kim answered, Adam still standing behind her. "I'll meet you back at the district."

"No, I'll go." Kim turned when she registered the words.

"Adam, I'm good." She turned around to face him.

"You're too close to this Burgess." For him to imply that she wasn't capable of questioning Blair rationally because of the nature of their relationship was insulting.

"Like hell I am." She growled but he walked around her, ignoring her angry stare.

"Adam." She hissed at his back but he gave her the deaf ear and continued towards Blair to ask him a few questions. Kim huffed in anger and turned to rejoin the team, knowing there was no way to stop Adam now. She didn't even wait for the scene to be cleared before she headed out, her anger too explosive to be contained right now.

"I can't believe the gaul he has." Kim was pacing angrily her living room as Blair sat on the couch, watching her with a smirk on his lips.

"Kim, it's fine." He assured her. He knew of the history between the two and Adam Ruzek had been professional while questioning him and he had left without a fuss as soon as his questions were all answered.

"No it's not." She stopped her pacing momentarily to glare at him. "I am perfectly capable of questioning you myself, even if we're sleeping together."

"Are you?" His question was serious.

"Yes." Blair caught the hesitation in her voice and stood, holding her arms.

"It would have been a conflict of interest Kim and you know it."

"Fine." She huffed. She hated being wrong and right now the look in her boyfriend's eyes was one of teasing. "This isn't funny."

"It kind of is." He pulled her to him and kissed her. "Come on. How about I make you forget about tonight?" His lips were now on her neck, her anger towards Adam escaping her body.

"Don't let me stop you." She was already out of breath as he pushed her gently towards the bedroom.

Adam sat in his truck across the street from Kim's place and watched as shadows moved behind the closed curtains. He had gotten a weird feeling from asking him questions and he had tailed him himself all the way from Kelton's office to his place and back to Kim's. He had given Hailey a flimsy excuse as to why he wasn't coming over at her place, wanting to make sure that Kim was okay. He waited until the lights were out before heading back to his place, needing a good night sleep after the day they had. He groaned at the sound of his alarm that he had set far too early in the morning and he quickly showered and changed before heading out, Kim's building his destination. Blair's car was still there and so was Kim's for that matter so he called in the district and requested a tail for Blair, claiming he wasn't cleared yet as a suspect. He grabbed a cup of coffee and headed towards the district. He walked up the steps and was greeted by Platt.

"Hey, Special Sauce." He stopped dead in his tracks and faced her.

"What can I do for you Sarge?" That woman knew everything and he was pretty sure he knew what this conversation would be about.

"Mind stepping inside the office?" She stepped behind her desk and waited before Adam was in the office before closing the door.

"What's up?" He asked innocently.

"Cut the crap Ruzek." She scowled at him, really not having the patience for that crap today. "A little birdie told me you requested a tail on a certain Blair Williams."

"I did." No way was he was lying his way out of this one.

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking he's not cleared as a suspect Sarge."

"Says who? You?"

"He's hiding something Sarge. I don't know what yet but I know he is." He defended his actions.

"Well last time I checked, you weren't in charge of this investigation and Voight cleared him."

"But Sarge, it's Kim." He was trying the friendship card with Platt.

"And I'll remind you that you are dating a certain blonde detective who would probably be pissed that's your acting like a jealous EX-boyfriend." Platt hissed. She hated doing it but she also knew how much Kim had struggled to move on from her feelings for Adam and her loyalty was to Kim. "Drop it, that's an ORDER." Adam was fuming and he walked around his desk Sargent and slapped his hand in the palm scanner, putting his code in roughly. he ignored everyone's eyes on him and put put his coat on the back of his chair.

"Someone's in a bad mood today." Jay snickered.

"Screw you Halstead." He slumped on his chair and turned his computer on, hoping to shut everyone out.

"Should be interesting." Adam glared at Jay, the detective raising his hands up in surrender. He was glad that the girls had yet to show their faces so they didn't have to witness it all. The rest of the day was chaotic as they caught a break. When it was all over, Adam was more than happy to head home for a shower before he went to meet with Hailey at Molly's. The drive to Molly's was dead quiet in his car, his thoughts too jumbled. The day had ended with the knowledge that Voight had been the target in this case and not Ray Price, the suspect dead and the case closed. Platt's words about his involvement with Kim and Hailey kept replaying in a loop but no matter how he tried to wash her out of his system, Kim Burgess was in his blood stream and there's nothing he could do about it.

Molly was packed as it usually was and Adam was forced to park farther down the street. As soon as he was out of the driver's seat and walking towards the front seat, he noticed two people arguing on the side of the building in front of his car. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, balling his hands in fists when he realized that it was Blair Williams with a woman. He kept his head low not to attack any attention and he walked right inside Molly's where he spotted Hailey in a booth with Halstead and Atwater, Kim waiting patiently at the bar.

"Everything okay?" Hailey had a concerned look on her face as she saw fire in his eyes as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, all good." He tried to shake it off but somehow he couldn't. He hailed Otis for a beer and a shot of whiskey and downed the shot as soon as it was placed in front of him. "Ready for this shit day to end." He offered and everyone nodded their agreement. Adam's eyes caught Blair as he walked into Molly's and he followed him visually until he was sitting next to Kim, kissing her. He kept stealing glances her way, ignoring the obvious disapproval from Atwater. Kim was laughing at something Blair was saying and anger was bubbling under Adam's skin with the thought of Kim being played like that but that idiot. When he saw Blair excuse myself and take the direction of the bathrooms, Adam took that window of opportunity to go have a few words with him.

Kim watched Blair go as she sipped on her drink, a smile etched on her lips. She knew that Blair wasn't a relationship she could pursue because of the nature of his job but she was having a really good time with him and she was more than happy with the situation. She asked Herrmann for a refill and her eyes fell on the rest of Intelligence and she saw Adam excuse himself, heading in the same direction as Blair. She didn't blink twice at it as a new drink presented itself in front of her. She thanked Herrmann and waited patiently for Blair to come back. Minutes passed and Kim started to wonder what was going on. She grabbed her clutch and made her way towards the rest rooms. When she got closer, the voice grew stronger and sudden anger found its way into her muscles.

"I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing but it needs to stop right now." She recognized the jealousy in his tone and it angered her even more.

"I have no idea what you're talking about officer Ruzek." Blair was offering no defence as Adam verbally continued his tirade.

"Don't play dumb with me Williams. Stay the hell away from Kim, is that clear?" His hands were now on his shirt, pushing him roughly against the wall.

"What's going on here?" Both men turned at the sound of Kim's voice.

"Nothing." Adam released his grip on Blair and smiled at Kim. "Everything is good. See you at the district Burgess." Adam walked away as if nothing happened and Kim looked at Blair, trying to see if he would give the same kind of answer.

"Sorry it took so long." He offered her a smile and a kiss and gently guided her back towards the bar where their drinks were waiting for them. Kim didn't believe either men and kept a close eye on both their actions.

Adam returned to the table and pulled some money out of his pocket, placing it on the table. "I'm gonna call it a night." He exclaimed.

"Come on Ruz, you just got here." Atwater argued, trying to keep his friend longer.

"Sorry brother." He wasn't going to offer them any other kind of explanation. "I'll see you guys in the morning." He leaned across the booth and kissed Hailey. She was a private person and hated PDA but she kissed him back but she was worried about him. His cowboy attitude on the field was different today and something seemed to weigh on his mind.

"See you in the morning." She echoed as she watched him leave.

Kim saw the sudden shift and called it a night herself. She was still angry and she wanted answers.

"Meet me for dinner tomorrow?" Blair asked as he held her close.

"It might be a late one though." She didn't want to make definite plans until she found out what the hell was Adam's problem. She looked on both sides as she walked out of Molly's and headed in his direction when she spotted him on her left. He was walking with his hands in his pockets and she could see the anger in his muscles still as he walked away.

"HEY!" She yelled at Adam's back but he didn't stop so he quickened his step and she did the same, determined to catch up to him.

He heard her voice loud and clear but was in no mood to stop so he didn't even flinch and continued on his way.

"Don't you stop when someone calls out to you?" She grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to face her.

"Not in the mood Burgess."

"Screw you!" She hissed. "Who do you think you are, going off on my boyfriend, telling him to stay away from me?" It was the first time she was making reference to Blair in that capacity out loud.

"He's playing you Kim." He blew up. He was done with it and if she wanted to get into it than so be it. "I saw him earlier with a woman, they were arguing."

"And you've never argued with a girl before?" She matched his tone.

"That's not the point." He growled. "Something is off with him and imm not going to stand there and watch him hurt you."

"You forfeited the right to play knight in shining armour when you started holding up with Upton! Stay out of my business." She was about to turn and leave when he grabbed her by the arm and planted his lips firmly on hers. The action stunned her for a few seconds before the mere fact of his hands on her made her head swim and she returned the action. Their lips connecting and their tongues touching, Kim let herself go in his arms until her head took back control and she pushed him away, her right hand connecting with his cheek.

"What the hell was that Adam?" Her other hand was grazing her lips. "You have a girlfriend."

"You're the one I want, not Hailey. You think that what I have with her could ever hold a candle to what we had?" His cheek was throbbing but he was refusing to let it affect his speech right now. "I never stopped loving you and that'll never change." He took a step forward and she took a step back. "You're in my system and I can't get you out. I want you, us back." For the first time he was letting himself feel something, putting everything on the table.

"Than why not fight for us harder when you had the chance? Why go out with Hailey of all people?" Kim wanted answers and she would get them no matter what.

"I was trying to get over you and move on but look how well that turned out."

"You has your chance Adam." Kim was ripped with anger but fear was slowly creeping in her body. It had hurt like hell to give Adam his ring back and her heart had taken forever to get back from it and she didn't know if she was willing to to open herself up to that kind of pain again. "We're done."

"Please." He was desperate and he was beyond the point of caring how he sounded. He was willing to do anything to get Kim back, on her terms.

"Than do something about it." She gave him a few minutes to let it sink in and she walked past, leaving him alone on the sidewalk.

Adam couldn't believe his ears. Kim was giving him the opportunity to prove himself to her and suddenly his insides were on fire, a smile on his lips. His smile was short lived because one building in front of him stood Hailey, tears in her eyes, she had witnessed the whole thing.

* * *

**A/N: okay so this was supposed to be a one shot, get it over with deal BUT as I wrote the last lines of this chapter, I realized it would be a good two shot or more so here you have chapter one. I hope you liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, your thoughts always mean the world to me.-Sarra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter because you all KICK ASS! 13 reviews on a single chapter is some never before seen shit for me so THANK YOU! Here's number 2 of? Not sure how many parts there will be.**

* * *

Adam stood stunned when his eyes fell on Hailey, the thought that he had hurt her burning his insides. Maybe they weren't meant to be but she didn't deserve what was happening now. When he managed to take a step forward, she was already gone and he decided that running after her wouldn't be helping anyone. He knew what he had to do but that would have to wait for tonight. He got into his truck and pulled away, heading directly home

Hailey's ears were buzzing violently as she heard the words coming out of Adam's mouth. It had taken her everything to agree to get into a relationship with Adam and she had surprised herself to fall for him regardless and his words were cutting directly through her heart. Tears pooled in her eyes and anger at herself for being so stupid as to fall so hard for him were beginning to gnaw at her. Before he could come to talk to her, she was running back to her car. She drove back home and poured herself some drinks, hell bent on drowning the pain she was feeling, crashing on her couch hours later, wasted.

Kim's mind kept going at a mile a minute as she drove back to her place, her ultimatum to Adam shaking her to her core. It had taken her a long time to keep the pain she felt every time she saw him at bay and had tried to play coy with him when she found out about his relationship with Hailey because she had no right to cut in his personal life but she knew that she had made a big entangled mess of things. Going into work would be awkward to say the least and she was just happy that they had a couple of days off. She ignored calls and texts from Blair as she tried to get her own thoughts together. A bottle of wine would definitely help with that.

Adam slipped through his front door and dropped his keys on the table in the kitchen and pulled a beer out of his fridge with a sigh. That moment in the pool hall when Hailey had questioned him about his relationship with Kim was playing in his mind but things had changed since then and Kim's involvement with Blair and his subsequent discovery earlier in the evening had re-opened old feelings that he thought he had a handle on and he couldn't deny what was in front of him anymore. He knew that it would be a hard discussion with Hailey and realized that working with both girls in Intelligence would be a challenge but he hoped that they were all adult enough to move past it, the same way Kim had moved past the fact that he and Hailey had been dating right under her nose and had been professional enough for it to not get in the way of the job. One thing he knew for sure right now was that he would rip the band-aid off first thing in the morning, not wanting to hurt Hailey more than he already had. One beer turned into two and then into three before he called it a night. His night would prove to be a sleepless one as his mind drifted to both Hailey and Kim and how a mess of everything he had made.

Kim woke up with a massive pounding in her head as she could hear knocking coming from her front door. She had no idea who it could be at such an ungodly time in the morning but she managed to make it out of bed, putting her robe on, wanting to get rid of the intruder as soon as possible so she could go back to bed. Her heart stuck in her throat when she saw who it was and it took her a few seconds before she decided to open the door to Blair.

"Hey." She croaked as she let him in.

"You look like you have the worst hangover." He chuckled, leaning down to give her a morning kiss only for Kim to present him with her cheek, giving him a flimsy excuse about hangover breath.

"I thought we were only having dinner tonight?" She plopped down on her couch, trying to keep her own feelings even.

"Yeah but I wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened at Molly's last night." She didn't have to say it but he knew that her catching him with Adam in a heated argument had bothered her.

"I'm fine Blair."

"I can see something is bothering you." He put a hand on her knee, making her flinch.

"I'm sorry Blair but I can't see you anymore." She finally said. This wasn't how she wanted this to go down but she could no longer lead him on, not after the ultimatum she had given Adam.

"What happened between yesterday and this morning for you to end it? I thought we were in a good place."

"We were but I've been lying to myself. We can't work because you work for Kelton and I work for the police department and he's trying to shut us down."

"It's more than that. This hasn't bothered you before." He insisted.

"I never stopped having feelings for Adam and I need to work through those feelings before dating anyone else."

"What did he say to you?"

"It's not about something he said, it's just over Blair." He knew that nothing he could say would change her mind so he stood and leaned down, kissing her cheek and he let himself out of her life. Kim sighed and leaned her head against the back of her couch. This situation was bound to get worst before it became better.

Adam rolled off of his couch and ran his hands on his face. The lack of sleep and the mind in high thought were not a good mix and he decided that a shower was needed. He was out the door as soon as he was dressed and he drove towards Hailey's place. He had rehearsed a speech of what he would tell her on the way there but somehow, he drew a blank when he raised his hand to knock on her door.

The knock on the door pulled her out of the alcohol induced fog she was in and she groaned, not wanting to have anything to do with the person on the other side of her door. She wanted to sleep it off until her heart was healed but the persistent knocking forced her to swing her legs over the side of the bed and go hunt down the person that was disturbing her not so peaceful sleep. When she looked through the peep hole, she refused to open the door.

"Go away, we're done."

"Come on Hailey, open up."

"To do what exactly?" She swung the door open and took an angry step towards Adam.

"I just wanted to talk." He whispered.

"We are not doing this." She growled. "If you remember correctly, I asked you, point blank, if you still had feelings for Kim in that pool hall and you said that you were just friends, that you hadn't worked and that you were friends. I trusted you with my heart but I should have known that it was a mistake. Now get out, we're done."

"I'm sorry." He took a step back and she slammed the door in his face, her rest of heart breaking with it.

Adam hung his head and walked away. He pulled away from Hailey's place and found himself driving around, trying to clear his head. He knew it was too early to call Kim being that she wasn't much of a morning person but he ended up driving in her neighbourhood until he made it to the front of her two-story building. He put his phone to his ear and waited for Kim to answer, hoping he wasn't waking up.

"Hey." He called into the phone. "I was just driving around and I was wondering if I could stop by?" He listened to her intently and then hung up after saying bye and he took a deep breath before he got out of his truck. He didn't know what Kim's status with Blair was but he wanted to tell her that it was officially over with Hailey and that he was finally ready to be one hundred percent committed to her. He knocked on her door and waited, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Adam." She pushed the door wider to be able to let him inside. "What are you doing up so early?" She had an inkling as to what it was but she wanted him to confide in her, not having to pull it out of him.

"I eh, swung by Hailey's and broke it off officially. Well she yelled at me and slammed the door in my face but it's over between us Kim." He leaned against the wall next to her front door.

"I ended things with Blair too." She bowed her head as she leaned against her kitchen table. "I couldn't stay with him knowing that maybe something to happen between us again, that wouldn't be fair to him."

"You're a bigger person than I am." He looked up at her and his insides started to tingle, the only way she knew how to. "So where does it leave us?" He knew it couldn't be as easy as breaking up with their respective partners.

"I think that we need to move forward individually first, go through the motion that this break-up means to each of us."

"You told me to do something about my feelings Kim and I told you that I still love you, what more do you want from me?" He pushed himself from the wall, feeling anger rising in his chest.

"I don't want us being together to be rushed. I want us to take baby steps towards being together. I don't want to make the same bad decisions as the first time. I want us to be better, stronger."

"Than we'll do things differently, we won't make those same mistakes because I never want to feel the pain I felt when you gave me the ring back, not ever again."

"So we take it one step at a time, build a better foundation." She walked towards him and placed her hand on his arm. "I want us to work more than you know and I think that we owe each other that at the very least." She smiled lightly as he looked into her eyes.

"I want that more than anything." He finally cupped her cheeks and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Good than." She kissed him back. "Join me on the couch?" She pulled on his hand and he followed her towards the living room where they spent the rest of the day, talking and reconnecting together.

* * *

**A/N: So getting back together won't be as easy as Adam probably thought but I want them to start with something stronger and go through the situation that I assume is awkward, knowing everything we know. I hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, your thoughts mean the world. - Sarra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A\N: Thanks to everyone who left a review on the last chapter. I didn't know where I wanted to bring this story but I decided to extend it a bit longer, hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Adam walked up the stairs of the bullpen and found the place empty except for the fact that Kim's jacket was on her chair. He placed his on top of his desk and went to the only place he knew she'd be at this hour, the break room.

"Morning." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the doorframe.

"Morning." She turned with a smile. "How was your night?"

"Good, good." He smiled at her. "Listen, I wanted to run something by you."

"Shoot." She handed him a cup.

"I want to take you out on a date." He took a sip of the coffee she gave him.

"A date?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "The only time we had an actual date planned, Al crashed it with Michelle and It just never happened again after that."

"Point taken."

"How about tonight?"

"Yeah, sure, tonight is good." Kim's smile was wide and her insides were giddy at the thought. "Where are we going?"

"Not sure, dress nice, it'll be a surprise."

"Okay." She walked past him and came face to face with Hailey, the air in the bullpen becoming suddenly still. "Hey." Hailey gave her a nod but didn't answer her and went straight to the locker room.

"Everything okay?" Adam stopped at her level.

"Not sure but I doubt today will be pleasant." She walked to her desk and started working. Adam put his cup on his desk and went in the direction of the locker room too.

"Hailey?" He asked as he walked in but received no answer so he walked farther inside to where her locker was and found her putting her coat away. "Can we talk?"

"I think I said everything I had to say last night so let's just go back to being working partners." She slapped the door of her locker shut and looked him straight in the eye. She was angry for letting herself fall for someone else on the job and now she was paying for it. "This is the last conversation you and I are going to be having about it, are we clear?"

"Copy that." He let her walk around him and out of the locker room. Kim was right, today would be anything but pleasant. When he returned, the rest of the team had showed up and they were waiting for a new case to lift and Adam hoped that would be soon because he could feel the tension in the room mount.

"This day better get hopping because I'm about to go insane." Kevin leaned back on his chair and Voight stepped out of his office about an hour later.

"You shouldn't say that out loud Atwater, this one is hot." Voight gave them the case. "Upton, Burgess, you're partnered up today."

"Shit." Kim cursed under her breath but Voight caught it.

"Something you want to say Burgess?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets like he often did.

"No, nothing Sarge, all good." She stood and grabbed her coat.

"Good. The two of you are going to sit on the house."

"On it." Upton walked out ahead of Kim, not even looking at her and was down the stairs of the bullpen faster than she could move.

"Be safe out there." Adam whispered to her as she walked past him and out.

"Come on Ruz, you and I are on dead body duty, let's go."

"How charming." He grabbed his coat and the two of them rode towards the coroner's office.

"Alright Ruz, what's the deal with you, Upton and Burgess?"

"Nothing is going on." Talking about it would be no use at this point.

"Bullshit." Kevin gave Adam all his attention since he wasn't driving.

"Fine." Adam sighed. "Last night after I left Molly's, Kim came after me, confronted me about getting into William's face and I sort of told her that it was always her that I wanted and not Upton and I kissed her and Upton sort of saw it all."

"Damn brother, that's messed up."

"Tell me about it. I tried talking to Hailey but she yelled at me and slammed her front door in my face."

"You had that coming."

"I know that but Kim doesn't need to catch the heat for something I did."

"And where does she fit in all of there?"

"I went to her place after I left Hailey's and we talked late in the evening. She says we can't jump into a relationship."

"She's right brother. I love you both but you can't do the same mistakes you did before. You guys need to be on the same page and talk through your shit if you want it to work."

"Since when are you the relationship advice guy?"

"Since the two of you can't pull your heads out of your asses and get it right."

"Maybe this time we will." He mused.

"Fingers crossed." Adam parked in their usual spot and the discussion was tabled, the two of them needed to help solve the case.

The drive to the house was silent, awkwardly so. Kim wanted to talk to Hailey, explain herself but she didn't know how to broach the delicate subject and Hailey didn't seem to be in a listening mood but she just went for it anyways.

"Hailey." She asked.

"Now's not the time Burgess." She cut short to Kim's idea.

"Okay." She simply replied as Hailey parked in the alley two buildings across the street from the house. They spent most of the morning in that awkward silence but nothing was moving at the house and Hailey radioed it in, Voight telling them to hang tight a little longer. "Do we have any more info on the case?"

"Kevin says that's the victim was shot point blank twice and his name is Tyrell Jones." Kim pulled up his information on the screen. "He was last seen hanging out with the South Side Hustlers.

"Seventeen years old, one prior for possession but nothing that stands out."

"Something must have happened in the last weeks for them to go after him like that." Hailey kept eyes on the house while Kim relayed the information to her.

"He's got a fourteen-year-old little brother, Markus Jones. Do we have eyes on him?" Kim asked as Hailey radioed in Jay to give him the update.

**Platt is sending patrol to check it out, hang tight, he might show up before the day is over.** Came Jay's response.

"Let's sit tight and see if he comes back." They were waiting for Alphonso Drake to show up at his house to question him.

Adam and Kevin walked back up the stairs to the bullpen and Jay was the only one in sight.

"So, what do you have?"

"Two GSW to the chest at point blank range. This was pre-meditated." Kevin relayed.

"Where are the girls?" Adam asked.

"Still sitting on the house." Jay confirmed.

"Shit." Adam cursed under his breath.

"Something you want to share with the rest of the class?" Adam looked up from his phone, not having realized that he had said that out loud.

"Nope, nothing Halstead." He pressed send, wanting to make sure what the situation was in that car.

"Platt has patrol out trying to locate Tyrell's little brother Markus. The girls are our best shot right now.

"This is taking forever. I doubt we'll get anything here today." Kim said as another hour passer and no one had come in and out of the house. Her phone dinged and she sent Adam her curt reply, not giving Hailey an extra reason to be any more pissed at her than she already seemed to be.

"We have our orders." Hailey simply said and the two girls continued the tense stake out together. It took several hours before Alphonso showed up and he was looking quite jittery, looking around him, trying to figure out if he was being followed.

"Someone's nervous." Kim took pictures.

"What do you suppose he has in those bags?"

"There's only one way to find out." Kim set the camera aside and stepped out of the car, pulling her gun out and crossing the street." Hailey was right behind her and she went for the back while Kim took the front. "CHICAGO PD, open the door!" Kim banged on it loudly. When she got no answer, she tried again, still getting no answer. "Hailey, I'm going in." Kim lost no time in kicking the door down and immediately she drew her gun, clearing all the rooms while Hailey did the same from the back. They met in the center of the kitchen and found the basement door, locked.

"We don't know what's going on down there. We should wait for back-up." Hailey insisted.

"We wait for back-up and he has Marcus down there, who knows how much time we have left." Kim was in no way losing another kid today. She shot to rounds in the door and she was moving to the basement carefully but with purpose.

"Where the hell is my dope? He yelled at Markus as he beat him senseless.

"Alphonso Drake!" Hailey yelled as Kim charged him, wanting to stopping the beating he was inflicting on Marcus. She wrestled with him until Hailey pointed a gun to the back of his head.

"Back the hell up from my partner of I'm going to shoot you in the head and end you right there." She seethed. Alphonso Drake stepped away from Kim and Kim ran to Marcus, un-tying him from the chair he was bound to.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, we'll take good care of you." She undid the last rope and held him into her lap. "5021 Eddie." Kim keyed in her radio. "Requesting an ambo at our location." She relayed the address and she waited for the ambo to arrive, Hailey taking care of Drake, slipping him in the back of her car. As soon as the ambo arrived to take Markus to Med, Kim left with Hailey to bring Drake back to the district and booked in.

The whole team was picking their things up, calling it a night. They had agreed to meet up at Molly's except Adam and Kim, the two going on a date but the rest of the team didn't know that apart from Kevin.

"Come on Ruz, come with us." Kevin tried to coax him for at least one drink.

"I'm good Kev, thanks." He grabbed his coat after Hailey left for the locker room. He shared a glance with Kim before she went in Hailey's direction.

"Hailey, we need to talk." Kim walked through the lockers to the back where Hailey's was.

"Listen Kim. Today has been a really long day and I'm just ready to get out of this place."

"Look Hailey." Kim sighed. "I know that I'm the last person that you want to talk to right now but I need to explain myself."

"Five minutes and I don't want to talk about it again, just move on and get back to my life." She closed her locker and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I didn't intend for last night to happen. I was pissed at Adam for how he treated Blair and I finally blew up at Adam for everything our past has done to me and I finally put it out there and it made me realize that the feeling I had for him are still there but I didn't set out for it to play out like that."

"You know the hardest part in all of this?" Hailey questioned Kim. "Is that I allowed myself to feel something for him when he was obviously still in love with you. I set us to fail from the start and I'm the only one to blame for that so it's what it is."

"I'm sorry all the same. And I don't want things to be awkward for us because Adam and I are not a thing, at least not any time soon, maybe not for a long time, or even ever."

"Just do what you have to do Kim, that's your business but we're good."

"Okay. It means a lot that you say that."

"It's the truth. Have a good night Kim." Hailey grabbed her bag and was out of the locker room, heading to her car through the back. She went straight for Molly's and a glass of whiskey, ready to get the day behind her.

Kim sighed and returned to her locker, grabbing all of her things before she went down by the front, just needing to get out of there and ready for her date with Adam.

"Hey." Adam pulled Kim into the back entrance when he spotted her come down from the bullpen.

"Hey." She sighed.

"How did it go?"

"It went that I just want to sit at home with a whole bottle of wine and just do nothing." She pressed her forehead in his chest and a soft chuckle rumbled through his chest.

"How about you go back home and shower and I'll bring the wine and the food?" He kneaded her shoulders.

"That sounds like the best suggestion I've had all day."

"Good. Come on, let's get out of here."

"Night Sarge." Platt barely acknowledged them on their way out and they headed in a different direction, the two heading home.

Adam showered quickly and went back out, needing to make stops on his way to Kim's place. His first stop was to a liquor store for Kim's favourite wine and then he stopped at the small take-out place close to Kim's that served Italian and he grabbed her favourite things before heading her way.

Kim slipped into a shower as soon as she made it her place. She was exhausted from trying to avoid any tension with Hailey, she was tired from wrestling with the offender and her talk with Upton in the locker room depleted her of the rest of her energy. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball in the couch with a good glass of wine but she knew that Adam was on his way so she went for leggings and burgundy sweater. She padded out of her room just in time to hear the knock on the door.

"There better be some wine in this delivery." She opened the door and Adam raised the bottle.

"Your favourite." He smiled. "And I got us some food." He held the bag at his side.

"Come in." She went to grab two glasses while Adam emptied the bag, spreading everything on the living room table.

"How did It go with Hailey?"

"We're good. That's all I'm going to say." She took a sip of her glass, closing her eyes and enjoying the taste going down her throat.

"I'm okay to talk about something else." He dug in his food first.

"Yeah, I think we should talk Adam." Her talk with Hailey had given her some things to think about herself.

"That doesn't sound good for me."

"It's just, talking with Hailey in the locker room made me realize some things that I wasn't quite ready to face."

"Things like what? Me and you?" He put his plate down and gave her all of his attention.

"I realized that what we have, it's not as in the past as I thought and I need to go through some things for myself before I can even fit you in the equation."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I need to be your friend before I can be your girl again." She admitted. "I need to look myself fin the mirror and re-evaluate things for myself before we can talk about us."

"You mean talk about us the first time around, the reason why we couldn't make it work."

"Yes."

"I'm ready to do anything for it to work this time." He took her hand in his. "So, if your friend is what you need me to be, that's what I'll be and if you want us to talk, I'll do my best to be as honest as I can."

"Thanks." She smiled at him. So, they spent another evening just talking, reclaiming the friendship they always had beyond their romantic relationship.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so Kim decided she needed to find some clarity for herself before getting into anything with Adam. Will they be able to talk about their past in order to move forward? Please drop a review before you go, your thoughts are always important. - Sarra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who left a review on the previous chapter, it's always nice to read your thoughts. Sorry it took a while to post this next one but hope you guys like it.**

* * *

The following weeks, Adam and Kim spent a fair amount of time together. More often than not, they would sit in either one's place with some Pilsners and some popcorn, binging tv shows and watching movies. Adam had a thing for falling asleep on Kim's couch after drinking one too many beers but she never had the heart to wake him up. One night, they were watching game of thrones and Adam had unceremoniously fallen asleep with his head leaning back against the couch. It wasn't all that late but the last couple of days had been physically and emotionally hard for everyone in Intelligence. Kim draped a throw on him, knowing he was probably out for the night, no doubt having some muscle stiffness in the morning if he stayed in the position. She took the time to do the dishes of the dinner they shared and then she made it to her room. She sat on the floor against the side of her bed and she took a pull of her own beer before pulling a box from under her bed. She hadn't looked into that box in a very long while, but she picked the small stack of pictures and went through it one at a time. Kevin had taken a lot of them at Molly's but one of them, he had taken behind their backs while they were in the locker room. Adam was straddling the bench like he always did, and he was sporting a smile, Kim laughing with her head thrown back in laughter. She remembered the story he had told her about the day Al had pulled him from the academy.

"I wish we could go back to this."

"That was a pretty great time." She was startled by Adam's voice in her door frame. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Can I join you?"

"Sure." She smiled back at him and placed her beer on the other side of her.

"What do you have there?"

"Pictures of us." She shrugged.

"I didn't know you had that many." He sat down next to her.

"It's all Kevin's fault." She chuckled. "He took a lot of those."

"Can I?" He offered his hand and she placed the stack in his hand.

"Knock yourself out." She leaned her head back against her bed as Adam went through a few of them.

"I remember this one." She cocked her head towards him. "He took that the night at Molly's after you were shot."

"Not my finest moment."

"Never been more scared in my life." Kim shifted closer to him and placed her head against his shoulder.

"How did we get so lost?"

"We were young, we weren't ready." He could at least admit to that.

"Did you want to get married?"

"Did you?" He countered.

"I said yes didn't I?" She sat up straight against the bed.

"Why did we have to rush it then?"

"We didn't have to rush it. All I wanted was for your dad to meet my mom."

"And you couldn't understand why my dad couldn't meet her on that day."

"I don't want to fight tonight Adam." She sighed.

"I don't want to fight either Kim, but we haven't exactly communicated, have we?" He hissed under his breath.

"That's on me, I'll chalk up to that one." She could get where that was coming from. "But you didn't exactly fight for us."

"You kept pushing me away Kim, every single time."

"I wasn't." She argued her case.

"Weren't you?" He wanted answers and maybe tonight wasn't going to end well but it was high time they talked about their past issues. "That time when you found the kid in the fridge. And every time I tried talking to you but you wouldn't listen to what I had to say. Maybe I didn't fight as hard as I should have but I did fight for us." Kim had become quiet after that but Adam stayed next to her still.

"Maybe I'm the one who threw the towel too quickly." She whispered. "If I hadn't been so influenceable, maybe things would have been different."

"I'll never put the blame on you for having doubts, for being scared. But Roman, he's not quite as innocent in all that." Adam still felt rage where he was concerned. "He was willing to sabotage your life, your ambitions just to make himself better and make me want to rip his head off clean."

"I had my own blame in that. I gave the ring back to you without so much as talking to you, without putting our, my issues on the table."

"I know my track record speaks for itself, but I should have been honest with you about it."

"And I should have talked to you about how I felt about that, how I fit in all of that, but I just ran from it."

"We can talk about it now." He suggested. It was long overdue and if Adam wanted to let go of their past so they could move forward, that's how it had to be.

"Talk to me about them." She looked at him as he sighed, getting ready to tell the truth.

"I was eighteen and Nicole and I had been dating for a couple of years already, but I was stupid. I thought I knew what love was, but the truth was, I had no idea. I only had a bad example of what a marriage was, and I wanted to badly to prove to everyone that I wasn't going to screw it up like my old man but who was I kidding? We were too young, and it never would have worked, even if we had walked down the aisle."

"And what about Nicole. I know they didn't work out, and I'm partly to blame for that but something was wrong before I walked in the picture."

"Wendy, there were so many things wrong in that relationship." He scoffed. "We were compatible enough that I could blend in with her friends. I never had a ton of those, so it was convenient. But then I got accepted in the academy. She knew that's what I wanted more than anything, but it didn't take long that she started being scared of the job. It got worse when Al plucked me from the academy."

"What happened?"

"The lying happened." He sighed. "She would send me these dirty texts while I was on the job with Al, it irritated the HELL out of him." He chuckled. Kim was just letting him tell the whole story, without interruptions. "I told her that I had been pulled from the academy to work in the ivory tower to take the worry off of her, but I guess some part of her didn't believe me. And then, I worked with you." He turned his head to the side and smiled at Kim. Kim could only laugh at the memory of their shift together.

"That was memorable." She agreed.

"We were already so great together. For the first time, in maybe all of my adult life, I clicked with a woman. We had a real connection Kim, and I could be myself with you, the real me."

"I like that version of you."

"Getting pulled out of the academy and placed into Intelligence is the best thing that would have happened to me. Al made me the cop that I am; kissing you gave me a best friend in Kevin, he was so protective of you while I was still engaged to Wendy."

"Atwater will do that to you." She laughed. He was her best friend too and he was protective of her as much as he was his own sister. "I feel bad for putting him in the middle of our mess."

"I think he put himself in the middle Kim. I know it was hard for him, but he has your back, always. And he's not afraid to give it to a guy who's not treating his best friend right."

"I knew I kept him for something." She tapped on his leg. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

"I want to do it right Kim." He linked his fingers with hers. "No more hiding and no more running."

"Maybe it's time I stop running too."

"We don't have to talk about that tonight." He didn't want to push her to talk if she wasn't quite ready, he never would be that kind of guy.

"Clean slate." She mused. "I want us to have a clean slate and that goes for me too."

"Okay."

"But I need you to promise not to get mad."

"I can promise that I can try, nothing more."

"The real you, I'm good with that." She took a deep breath before she started. "When I found out about Nicole, about being your third engagement, I spilled to Roman and he stayed quiet. I knew he had an opinion and deep down; I knew he didn't like you, but he was my partner and I thought he had my back." Adam grumbled but she ignored him and continued. "I pressed him for an answer. I wanted to know his thoughts on it, and he didn't push back."

"I bet he didn't."

"He said that you were into the bachelor party and everything that goes with an engagement more than into being married."

"That's not how it was."

"It was easy to believe him with what I knew, what I didn't come to you for clarification with. And then that thing happened with your dad and my mom and I just, jumped to conclusions that were easily put in my head. I should have come to you with this and not just give the ring back."

"When you gave it back to me in that locker room, I couldn't breathe anymore. I had lost the one thing that made my world turn right. Not being in your orbit, even as friends was killing me. Would we have been married now, maybe, maybe not but I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I still do Kim."

"Maybe that's still in our future Adam, down the road, but we need to be able to trust each other again, completely, before we even think of getting back to being romantically involved."

"I know and I'm willing to go down that road with you, until the very end this time."

"Good, because I'm willing to go down that road with you too." Sitting there with him, was the most honest Kim had been with herself and she was glad that he had forced them to talk about it, to put it behind them.

"I love you." Adam whispered when silence had enveloped them. "I never stopped."

"I know." She whispered back. "Stay the night?" She questioned.

"I'll grab the couch."

"No, not the couch. The bed is more comfortable."

"I thought you said." He trailed off, suddenly confused.

"I just need you to hold me."

"I can do that." He pulled his hand from hers and stood, extending his hand to help Kim up. They cleared the pictures and put them back under her bed before they both stripped and slipped under the covers. Kim found the spot against Adam's chest where she would hear the thumping of his heart, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. That's how she fell asleep, his steady heartbeat lulling her to it, the two happy to be open and honest with each other for what felt like the first time.

* * *

**A/N: So everything is finally out in the open. Will the road to finding their way back to each other be easy or will Adam have to work harder to get her back? Please take a few seconds to review before you go, your thoughts always mean the world. - Sarra**


End file.
